Karma
by elizabethbane
Summary: Something randomly crack, that might become a drabble. Chapter 1: "Cana and Bacchus, this is your karma. Deal with it." Sorry for misspelled words and stuff, slight swearing.


**Okay, I know I shouldn't be doing this. Too bad. **

**This is an idea I came up with while talking with ****_An Unlikely Unity_**** author, Eien ni Touku. Please go check out her stories, they're a lot better than mine. Also, she's hilarious. **

**So, as we all should know-**

**Cana: Get with the story already lady!**

**Hey, you can't just-**

**Bacchus: Yes we can! We are wild!**

**Cana: Shut up.**

**Alright! Both of you shut up. Wait...actually, Cana will you please finish my sentence from earlier?**

**Cana: *pulls head from beer* Huh?**

**Ugh! Fine. Cory? Will you?**

**Both: When'd she get here?!**

**Cory: Sure! As you all should know, Elizabethbane doesn't own Fairy Tail! She does however, own all OCs! Let's Go!**

**_Also,_ BOLD _will be me speaking, and everything else is the story._**

* * *

**Let's just say this; everything bad that ever happened in the history of ever, is Natsu's fault. It's that simple.**

**For example, it was him who had sex with Lisanna, which in turn created the little monster known as Mig. Mig, then met his friends Layla, White, Juliet, Amos, and Coors. So, the new Team Mig is Natsu's fault.**

**However, this particular incident happened before the new demolition team was formed. It was a nice sunny day in May. . .**

"Hey! You damned ice prick! What the hell 're you doin' to my kid!"

"Nothing you stupid piece of charcoal!"

"God damn, and here we were thinking it would be a nice day to drink? Am I right, my sweet?" Bacchus nudged his favorite drinking partner.

"I told you when we got married, don't fucking call me that," Cana responded. She would've slapped him, but her arm was busy holding the hand of their ten year old girl, Cory. It was short for Coors, but Mira had insisted that beer was not a good kids name, so the nickname had started. Also, the little girl was too cute, with brown hair kept in two buns, a large smile, and purple dress.

Said girl piped up saying, "I think it's a sweet name, Mama!" She smiled, and Cana couldn't argue. No one could argue with eyes that adorably large.

"Ugh. . .Fine. But only when we're out of the guild. I don't need Wakaba trying it out."

"Yay!" was the resounding reply from both.

"Now," Bacchus mimed rolling up his sleeves, "let's get to the guild. I'm buying the drinks! Wild!"

"Four!"

* * *

What the little group had heard earlier had of course, erupted into the usual fight. Natsu and Gray were rolling about on the floor of the guild hall, while their kids egged them on or, in the case of dark haired Lonie, fed cake to Erza.

Cana and her husband ignored all this and just walked past it to the bar. They asked for beer, started a drinking contest, and the day seemed like it would go according to plan. Which is to say, it would be absolute chaos, someone would get pranked, and everyone would still be in the guild at one in the morning.

**Like I said, blame everything on Natsu.**

Cory had been enjoying the fun in the hall from the bar, by laughing at Mig and White in between sips of Root Beer float. "Hahaha! Mig you can't even land a it! But then again, neither can White!" Both stopped trying to pin each other to a table and glared.

The pinkette was first to respond with, "Are you sayin' I'm not tough?"

". . . .Sure."

"I'm tougher than you!"

"Maybe. We'll have to see."

"Fine! But you owe me ten steaks if you lose."

"Fine. But what will I be losing?"

Mig thought for a moment,not something he's best at, trying to come up with a good bet. Then, "Aha! You'll be losing a _drinking contest_!"

The entire guild stopped everything. A couple even breathing. _'Who'd have thought that that kid was just as much of an idiot like his_ _father?" _

"Alright, but if I win, you'll be owing me."

"Owe you what?"

"That. . .is to be decided."

He grumbled, but still got to his feet and sat next to her on a bar stool.

Cana and Bacchus also got a little closer, but weren't worried. Their girl could handle alcohol.

"Mira, please give us your strongest." the brunette demanded.

Of course, the barmaid happily obliged, bringing out two shot glasses, and the only whiskey she could keep from Cana. As she filled them she silently whispered, "I know you'll do great. But, good luck Coors."

Then they drank.

* * *

Mig felt the strong liquid go down his throat. It wasn't that bad, it tasted like fire, but there was something stronger to it, like the fire wasn't normal. It gave him a slight headache, but her refused to go down. After all, ten of Mira's steaks were on the line, and his dad was watching.

So no, no giving up for him.

Cory had a different problem. Despite her parents being the two drinking champions in all Fiore, she had never actually had alcohol. Her mother and father had tried to give it to her, but she never drank it. And now, here it was, burning a path down her gullet. The feeling was hard to describe, somewhere in between Laxus holding her in lightning mode, to Mig punching her in the neck. Either way, it was horrible.

But, her pride was at stake. There was no way to give in now.

Both came up spluttering, Cory slightly less though.

Mira looked at them quizzically, this could end badly. "Another?"

"I'm all fired up!"

"I'm not passing out 'till he does."

"Okay, here you go." She poured two more shots and set them on the bar.

This time the kids were a little slower on taking the glass, but with shared look, they took the fire again.

For both it was much the same as before, only the headache was worse by about a million times. Cory was even to the point of having to bite her lip to focus.

_'One more. . .you can make it one more.' _She grabbed the bar, gripping so hard her knuckles went white. This was not going as planned.

"Ready to give up?" Mig asked her, a slight grimace on his face.

"Not a fucking chance. Mira, one more please."

She winced, but filled the glasses once more, silently cheering her niece on.

"Ready fire idiot? This is when I beat you."

"Got it drunkard."

. . . .They tipped back the shots.

* * *

Cory honestly thought she had won. Her mind was in bliss, and nothing seemed to be wrong. Then she opened her eyes.

Mig was closing his eyes, and she took that as her cue. He passed out, so she could too. And with that, she tipped backwards off her chair.

* * *

The guild watched as the daughter of the two master drinkers fell off her barstool after only three drinks, of what they all knew was Mira's weakest alcohol.

_"How the heck?!" _Cana rushed over to Cory, or tried to as she fell a couple times. Then her eyes turned to the boy on the stool, ready to tear him apart for his actions. However, said boy was just as out of it, so she left him alone.

Of course, Natsu wasn't as gentle and he tried to shake Mig awake, but the boy only groaned and tried to bury his head in the wood of the bar.

Cory didn't do anything except raise her hand, and dropped it back onto the floor. Her parents shared a look of shock, then dove to their drinks.

The rest of Fairy Tail just looked on, and Master pronounced "Cana, Bacchus, this. . .this is your karma. Good luck."

**And that was the first time Fairy Tail encountered karma. But not the last.**

* * *

**Wow, weird. I scare myself sometimes honestly. **

**I know it's not the best, that's because I'm horrible at writing humor. I'm so sorry!**

**But it was kinda funny.**

**Bye!**

**Cory: Ughn. . .she forgot this, but please review!? Help me get over this.**


End file.
